


Sticking Your Dick In Fire

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Series: Lewding The Heroes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Burns, Drabble, Evil Berkut (Fire Emblem), F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: It is the night after the obligatory "Post-Summon Orgy" and Berkut wonders where Rinea is at... Unfortunately, considering the form she was in during the orgy, this caused some awkward moments for Anna.





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Rinea? I'm looking for her... Rinea! Where have you gone?! Please, answer me!" Berkut asked Anna, leader of the Order of Heroes. Normally, he'd ask Kiran, but it seemed that last night's Post-Summon Orgy had taken Kiran to the hot springs where he is being "tended to" by the two royal healers, Elise and Sakura. Anna took a sharp inhale, recalling how Kiran needed to heal from some nasty crotch burns. Anna easily put two and two together. The question is, though, what would be the best way to tell Berkut about Rinea's role in the orgy?


	2. Chapter 2

“I wished to become emperor... I wished to be a king for all of Valentia, and to see a smile upon Rinea's face...” As Berkut said that, he passed by the Summoner and saw him getting jacked off by one of the heroes. He paid no mind…

Until he saw the familiar hairstyle that mirrored that of Rinea. He got into the room just as Kiran came all over her fiery face. As soon as she licked the cum off her lips, Berkut got out Kriemhild.

“Die, die, DIE!” He proceeded to chase Kiran around the castle the entire day.


End file.
